The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 04
Allianz in Freljord ;Champions der Liga vereinen sich gegen die Kriegsgefahr :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Rakelstake, Freljord Eine Mitteilung, die Prinzessin Ashe, die Frostbogenschützin, heute Nachmittag bekanntmachte, hat ganz Freljord in Aufregung versetzt. Sie hat Tryndameres Angebot, sich mit den Barbaren zusammenzuschließen, angenommen. Vor zwei Wochen war Tryndamere, der König der Barbaren, in der Gegend eingetroffen, um Mauvole, der verstorbenen Prinzessin vom Stamm der Eisderwische, die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er und Ashe hatten sich anschließend getroffen, ohne dass das Thema der Gespräche bekannt geworden war. Es gab daraufhin Spekulationen, er und sein Klan wären gekommen, um Prinzessin Sejuani davon abzuhalten, mit Gewalt auf die Ereignisse zu reagieren. Denn diese hatte sich zurückgezogen, was viele als Vorbereitung auf einen bevorstehenden Krieg deuteten. Tryndameres Besuch war jedoch kein gänzlich selbstloses Unterfangen, sondern hatte Verhandlungen zum Ziel, die für alle Seiten gewinnbringend ausgehen sollten. Ashe widmete sich dem in ihrer Ansprache: „Wir stehen an der Schwelle einer bedeutsamen Gelegenheit für unser Volk. Nach einem Generationen andauernden Konflikt, haben sich zwei unserer glorreichen Stämme unter einem Banner vereint und Meinungsverschiedenheiten beigelegt, die bis in die Zeit der Drei Schwestern zurückreichen. Während wir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als eine gemeinsame Basis zu finden, auf der unser dritter Schwestern-Stamm sich mit uns verbündet, bedarf eine Sache von größerer Dringlichkeit unserer Aufmerksamkeit. Tryndamere, der König der Barbaren, ist vor kurzem zu uns gekommen, um für sein Volk innerhalb der Grenzen von Freljord um Zuflucht zu bitten. Es sucht Schutz vor noxischen Truppen, die selbst jetzt noch unsere Grenzen verletzen. Sie rechtfertigen dies, indem sie behaupten, dies sei Teil ihrer ‚Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren‘. Mir ist die imperialistische Mentalität Noxus jedoch gut genug bekannt, als dass ich mich von solchen leeren Rechtfertigungen hinters Licht führen ließe.“ „Auch wenn unsere Beziehungen zu den nomadischen Stämmen der Barbaren nicht sehr eng waren, ist dies doch der Moment, alten Groll zu besänftigen. Dies ist der Moment, unseren Platz in Valoran zu behaupten. Als Anführerin der Stämme der Frostbogenschützen und der Eisderwische habe ich entschieden, Tryndamere und allen Barbaren auf unserem Land Asyl zu gewähren. Ich bitte euch, sie als die Euren willkommen zu heißen. Tryndamere hat seinerseits seine beachtliche Barbarenarmee angeboten, um unsere Stämme zu verteidigen und im Kampf gegen Feinde zu unterstützen, ganz gleich, ob sie von außen oder von innen kommen. Zusammen werden wir das Ruder für Freljord in die Hand nehmen, so wie die Berge den Gletscher leiten, und es an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an der Seite der mächtigsten Zivilisationen Runeterras führen.“ Ihre Rede wurde vom jubelnden Beifall der Mitglieder ihrer beiden Stämme begleitet. Die respekteinflößenden Truppen der Barbaren lassen eine gewaltsame Antwort der Winterkrallen bestenfalls als riskant erscheinen, da ihre Zahl selbst die der vereinigten drei Stämme in den Schatten stellen würde. Sejuani, Prinzessin der Winterklauen, war für eine Stellungnahme nicht erreichbar. Auch der Repräsentant der Liga für Noxus lehnte jeglichen Kommentar ab, versprach aber, dass bald eine offizielle Antwort folgen würde. Für das Volk auf dem Freljord ist dies ein gewagter Schritt, da sie mit Blick auf außenpolitische Angelegenheiten in der Vergangenheit achtsam auf Neutralität bedacht waren. Auf ihre kühne Haltung angesprochen, entgegnete Ashe nur: „Dies ist erst der Anfang.“ Wachgarnison am Mogronpass überfallen ;Unbekannte Banditen aus dem Gebiet südlich der Großen Barriere haben Wachposten der Liga angegriffen :Bob Nashahago berichtet vom Mogronpass Eine Wachgarnison der Liga im Mogronpass erstattete Bericht, dass sie von Banditen angegriffen wurde, von denen man annimmt, sie kämen aus den Gebieten südlich der Großen Barriere. Der Angriff fand vor zwei Tagen während einer Nachtwache im bergigen Korridor, der die nördliche, zivilisierte Hälfte Valorans von der weitestgehend unerforschten und gefährlichen südlichen Hälfte trennt, statt. Obwohl die Garnison den Angriff erfolgreich abwehren konnte, wies der Bericht darauf hin, dass ein Verteidiger getötet und drei weitere bei dem nächtlichen Überfall verletzt wurden. Während im Bericht von mehreren getöteten Angreifern die Rede ist, konnten nach dem Angriff keine Leichname geborgen werden. Das Motiv hinter dem Angriff bleibt ein Rätsel, die Art des Angriffes hingegen nicht. Nicht identifizierte, vermummte Humanoide in leichter Rüstung, kurze Klingen schwingend, einige von ihnen Vernebelungsmagie nutzend, führten einen überraschenden Frontalangriff gegen die Garnison durch. Die Truppen der Liga antworteten vor allem dank der Bemühungen des getöteten Soldaten, CorporalAlfonse B. Flavin, umgehend auf die Bedrohung. War es doch seine frühe Warnung vor dem Überfall, die den Verteidigern Zeit gab, sich vorzubereiten. Die Verteidiger berichteten, dass einige wenige Angreifer sich in der Hitze des Gefechtes bis in die Gebiete nördlich der Garnison durchschlagen konnten. Daraufhin machte sich die Garnison auf ein mögliches Manöver von der Flanke her gefasst, das aber nicht stattfand. Die Angreifer hatten schwere Verluste hinzunehmen, da das Überraschungsmoment schnell dahin war und die Garnison den strategisch wichtigen Punkt energisch verteidigte. Die Angreifer wurden zum Rückzug gezwungen, konnten aber erfolgreich all ihre Verwundeten und Toten vom Schlachtfeld ziehen. Während Angriffe von Banditen oder anderen Verbrechern am Mogronpass, vor allem südlich der Großen Barriere, nichts Ungewöhnliches sind, wurde zum ersten Mal, seitdem die Liga begonnen hat, Wachgarnisonen entlang des Passes zu stationieren, eine Garnison der Liga angegriffen. Captain BarloWarrax, Kommandant des Wach-Außenpostens der Liga, kommentierte die Unverfrorenheit des Angriffes: „Wir hatten es schon mit einer Menge zwielichtiger Gestalten zu tun, die es auf Leute abgesehen hatten, die durch den Pass reisen, aber das war das erste Mal, dass diese Mistkerle es wagten, uns in unserer eigenen Garnison herauszufordern. Tja, wir haben ihnen gezeigt, wer im Mogronpass die Hosen an hat.“ Warrax fuhr fort und beschrieb die momentane Situation entlang des Mogronpasses als besorgniserregend. „Seitdem die Sache mit Kalamanda losgegangen ist, haben wir alle möglichen Dummköpfe hier durchmarschieren sehen, die dachten, dass eine Expedition in die Gebiete südlich der Großen Barriere ein vergnüglicher Wochenendausflug wäre. Aber das ist sie nicht! Es hat schon seinen Grund, dass die ganzen Händlerkarawanen eine bewaffnete Eskorte bei sich haben. Nämlich weil es saugefährlich ist!“ Warraxmahnte unerfahrene Forscher, die planen, sich in den Süden der Großen Barriere zu wagen, zur Vorsicht. „Sei kein Depp, bleib zu Hause. Wir sind eine gut gerüstete Armeeeinheit und wir haben einen guten Soldaten verloren, als wir uns selbst verteidigten. Was glaubst du, wie wacker du dich schlagen wirst? Wird überhaupt noch genug von dir übrig sein, um dich zu identifizieren, wenn diese Heiden mit dir fertig sind?“ Die Liga versprach, die Garnison umgehend mit Truppen zu verstärken, die erst kürzlich als Teil eines noch immer andauernden Forschungsprojekts in Kalamanda stationiert wurden. Zusätzlich gab die Liga eine allgemeine Erklärung heraus, in der sie den Einwohnern von Valoran empfiehlt, besonders gut abzuwägen, ob Reisen in den Süden der Großen Barriere notwendig seien. Der Gesang der inneren Magie ;Sonas ionisches Debüt verzaubert das Publikum :Reira Kashuld berichtet aus dem Heiteren Garten in Ionia Man braucht gar kein ausgezeichneter Kenner der Musik zu sein, um die Nacht, die ich kürzlich unter dem Großen Baum in Ionias Heiterem Garten erleben durfte, wirklich würdigen zu können. Es kann dennoch schwer sein, zu begreifen, wie eine einzige Person eine ganze Menschenmenge in ihren Bann ziehen kann, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sprechen! Das Amphitheater im Heiteren Garten war für den gestrigen Auftritt des begabten musikalischen Ausnahmetalents aus Demacia, das unter dem Namen Sona bekannt ist, bis auf den letzten Platz ausverkauft – und der endete mit stehenden Ovationen aller Zuhörer. Sona bot sechs ihrer gefeiertsten Arien dar und beglückte die Menge mit einer Zugabe, in der sie mit der Premiere einer unerwarteten Siebenten aufwartete. Dieses atemberaubende Stück, „Die Arie der Beharrlichkeit“, inspirierte zu Gefühlen spiritueller Stabilität, forderte uns, das ihr ausgelieferte Publikum, auf, die Fährnisse in unserem Leben zu überwinden und uns über unsere selbst gesteckten Grenzen hinwegzuerheben. Für Ionier fühlte sich der erhebende Refrain an, als würde die Musik uns dazu auffordern, die Hand auszustrecken und die Erleuchtung selbst zu berühren … sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Jede Komposition malte ihre ganz eigene Geschichte in leuchtenden Farben. Jeder angeschlagene Akkord, jede gezupfte Saite ließ mich tiefer in die Musik eintauchen. Ich konnte jeden Ton verstehen und fühlen. Für jene, die Sonas Karriere nicht verfolgt haben, sei nur so viel gesagt: Sona ist der aufgehende Stern in Demacias Musikszene. Sie hat sich seit ihrem Auftritt vor den königlichen Oberbefehlshabern, im Rahmen von Demacias „Lichtschild-Musikkonzerten“ im letzten Jahr, in der ganzen Welt eine beachtliche Anhängerschaft geschaffen. Allein eine Eintrittskarte für eines ihrer Konzerte zu ergattern ist eine Herausforderung. Eine verblüffende Eigenschaft der jungen Musikerin: sie ist vollkommen stumm! Doch das ist nahezu unbedeutend, da ihre Musik ihr eine Stimme verleiht, von der nur wenige auch nur zu träumen wagen. Ihr müsst mir nicht glauben. Ihr könnt Sona selbst bewundern … wenn ihr genug Geld zusammenkratzen könnt. Doch dies ist nur ein geringer Preis für eine lebenslange Erinnerung, ganz zu schweigen von einer Kostprobe echter Erleuchtung, nicht wahr? Champions: Bei der Arbeit und in ihrer Freizeit ;Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen auf das Leben der Liga-Champions :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus der Kriegsakademie Glaubt es oder nicht, eure Lieblingschampions haben auch ein Leben jenseits der Richtfelder! Ihr wärt überrascht, was einige von Valorans berühmtesten Helden während ihrer Freizeit so treiben. Damit beschäftigt sich ab heute diese regelmäßig erscheinende Rubrik des Boten der Gerechtigkeit: dem Leben der Besten der Liga, nachdem sie die Kampfarenen verlassen haben. Alle Redakteure unseres Teams werden in den kommenden Monaten dazu beitragen, ein Profil über wirklich jeden Champion der Liga zu erstellen! Morgana, die Gefallene … Bäckerin? Wenn Morgana, die überirdische geflügelte Hexe der Liga, nicht gerade ihr Unwesen auf den Richtfeldern treibt, führt sie ein ganz anderes Leben. Morgana tauscht ihre Zauber gegen Rührlöffel ein, wenn sie sowohl als Eigentümerin als auch als Meisterbäckerin in der Sündigen Nascherei, der gutbesuchten Bäckerei im Herzen von Noxus‘ Händlerviertel, tätig wird. Morganas magische Muffins sind der letzte Schrei. Selbst aus dem fernen Demacia gehen Bestellungen bei ihr ein. „Ich habe viel Zeit investiert, die Rezepte aus meiner Heimat, an die ich mich erinnere, zu verfeinern, und jene, die ich mir hier angeeignet habe, zu perfektionieren”, sagte Morgana, während sie ihr neuestes kulinarisches Meisterwerk in der Auslage drapierte: Isomalts sündhafte Pekannuss-Torte. „Auch wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, mein Volk aus der Tyrannei zu befreien, die Leute wie meine piieep Schwester, Kayle, ihre Untertanen spüren lassen … bleibt doch auch immer noch etwas Zeit für Kuchen“, fügte Morgana hinzu. Obwohl Sündhafte Naschereien nur einen Laden in Noxusunterhält, erlaubte der Erfolg, dessen sich Morganas Bäckerei erfreut, es ihr, zu expandieren. Zwei neue Bäckereien sind in Zhaun und der Kriegsakademie geplant. Beide sollen Anfang des nächsten Jahres eröffnen. Wenn ihr also das nächste Mal in Noxus seid, solltet ihr unbedingt vorbeischauen und euch eine leckere Nascherei schnappen! Flammen für deinen Wagen Der Stadtstaat Piltover gilt als führendes Zentrum ökologisch motivierter techmaturgischer und magischer Forschung in Valoran. Wenn ihr nach den neuesten, abgedrehten technischen Spielereien sucht, um eurem Gefährt den extra Schwung zu verpassen (der den Planeten nicht gleich bei der ersten Inbetriebnahme in Millionen kleiner Einzelteile zerspringen lässt), müsst ihr gar nicht weiter als bis zu PiltoversSchrauberparadies gehen. Der Besitzer und Chefmechaniker des erfolgreichsten Unternehmens fürs Tunen und Modden von Transportmitteln in der Stadt des Fortschritts ist kein geringerer als Corki, der kühne Bombenschütze. „Wenn ich nicht gerade in der Liga gebraucht werde und meine Pflichten bei den Kreischenden Jodelnattern erledigt sind, liebe ich es, unter den Hauben aller möglichen Fahrzeuge rumzuschrauben!“, erklärte Corki, als er uns eine Sondertour durch die Werkstatt gewährte, in der er und seine Technikcrew einige der krassesten Umbauten vornehmen, die ihr je gesehen habt. „Die meisten Anpassungen fertigen wir für Karawanenwagen an, fügen ihnen ein paar Panzerplatten hinzu oder bauen Schießscharten für Bogenschützen ein, die dann aus dem Inneren feuern können. Dann und wann bekommen wir eine Bestellung rein, wo wir an einigen der wirklich abgefahrenen Sachen arbeiten können – die neuesten Hextech-Technologien. Da haben wir dann so richtig Spaß!“ Für seine ehrgeizigeren Aufträge zieht Corki dann oft seinen Waffenbruder Heimerdinger, den verehrten Erfinder, zu Rate. Einige ihrer interessantesten Vorrichtungen werden in der Yordle-Akademie für Wissenschaft und Fortschritt, die in Piltover angesiedelt ist, ausgestellt. Man hat die Stadt des Fortschritts nicht gesehen, wenn man sich nicht wenigstens etwas Zeit genommen hat, um sich die neuesten Apparaturen anzusehen, die Corki und seine Mannschaft zusammengeschraubt haben. Die Yordle-Akademie für Wissenschaft und Fortschritt bietet fast täglich Führungen an. In PiltoversSchrauberparadies muss man schon gezielt danach fragen, um sich dort umsehen zu dürfen. Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Der Chefredakteur beantwortet Valorans drängendste Fragen :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley kommentiert aus der Kriegsakademie Weiterhin treffen Briefe aus allen Teilen Valorans bei uns ein und folglich floriert der Bote der Gerechtigkeit. Einmal mehr danken wir unseren Lesern und Förderern für die freundlichen Worte. Ein besonderer Punkt in den ganzen interessanten Einsendungen war die Idee, eine Rubrik einzuführen, in der es um den sportlichen Aspekt der Ereignisse auf den Richtfeldern gehen soll. Da sprecht ihr mir aus der Seele. Die Kampfarenen haben ja nicht nur einen geopolitischen Aspekt, sondern sie sorgen auch durchaus für mitreißende Unterhaltung! Ich glaube, wir haben eines der sachkundigsten und angesehensten Individuen gefunden, wenn es um die Analyse von Darbietungen in der Kampfarena geht, der nun für den Boten schreiben wird. Ihr solltet seinen Debütartikel in einer der nächsten Ausgaben des Boten nicht verpassen. Aber nun zu euren Leserbriefen! Tryndamere tat uns freundlicherweise den Gefallen und antwortete: „Mein verstorbener Vater gab mir das Schwert, das ich heute schwinge. Der Vater meines Vaters gab es ihm, so wie es dessen Vater zuvor tat. Als kleiner Junge war ich neugierig auf das Schwert, so wie du es jetzt bist. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an seine Worte: ‚Lerne dieses Schwert zu beherrschen und du kannst es haben.‘ Es zu beherrschen, verlangt mehr als nur physische Stärke: man benötigt ebenso Geisteskraft und Charakterstärke. Ich muss alle drei trainieren, gerade jetzt in diesen schwierigen Zeiten.“ Oft glaube ich, dass es in Noxus anti-jeden-außer-Noxus-Ressentiments gibt. Der ruchlose Stadtstaat brüstet sich mit der Hingabe und Treue seiner Untertanen. Während ich der Meinung bin, dass Noxier sich auf natürliche Weise gegenseitig anziehen, denke ich nicht, dass sie sich um Form oder Größe derer kümmern, die ihnen geben, wonach sie suchen. Sie stellen Macht über alles andere und jene, die diese Macht erreichen können, über jeden anderen. Sie sind das natürliche Gegenstück der „Gerechtigkeit-um-jeden-Preis“-Demacier. Ihre Rivalität gab die vergangen 150 Jahre die Richtung für Valoran vor und bis zu einem gewissen Grad führte sie auch zur Gründung der Liga (trotz ihrer gegenseitigen andersgerichteten Anstrengungen). Ich nehme mal an, dass die meisten Forscher der Durst nach Wissen in die Gebiete südlich der Großen Barriere aufbrechen lässt. Den Rest treibt die Aussicht auf sagenumwobene Reichtümer dorthin. Ist doch von allen Landstrichen gerade der im Süden ValoransIcathia, von dem wir nahezu gar nichts wissen. Die vergangenen fünf Runenkriege trugen viel dazu bei, jede Spur von Zivilisation, die dort vor unserem heutigen, erleuchteten Zeitalter existierte, auszulöschen. Im Gegensatz zu den fantasiereichen Geschichten, die wahrscheinlich allesamt das Produkt eines Barden sind, der reichlich Wein zu sich genommen hat, haben wir wirklich gar keine zuverlässigen, historischen Fakten, mit denen wir arbeiten könnten. Jeder ernstzunehmende Historiker wird euch sagen, dass unsere historischen Aufzeichnungen bedauerlicherweise äußerst unzureichend sind. Nun da Liga-Champions wie Cho’gath, Kog’Maw und Malzahar behaupten, sie kämen aus Icathia, sind wir gezwungen, uns unserem wahren Mangel an Wissen zu stellen. Eines aber weiß ich – wenn es in der Liga drei Wesen gibt, die aus einem Ort stammen, über den wir nichts wissen, sollten wir so schnell wie möglich anfangen, mehr darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 04 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 04 期 Kategorie:The Journal of Justice Ausgaben